Big Time Jonas
by jonasbabiiex3
Summary: I started out hating the Jonas Brother and Big Time Rush, until my friend forced me to go to their concert. Now I find myself choosing in between a Jonas and a Big Time Rush band member, but I don't want to break any of their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, hurry up or we're going to miss the concert." My best friend Amya called for me. I was in my room getting ready as she was waiting downstairs in my family room.

"You're lucky I'm coming." I screamed back at her looking in the mirror one last time.

Amya, somehow, got me to go to a concert with her. She's a big fan of both the Jonas Brothers and Big Time Rush and for some odd reason they're going on tour together. I mean it's not everyday a Nickelodeon boy band and a former Disney Channel boy band get together and make a whole concert tour. She was so excited this was actually happening that she went and spent all her money on very expensive front row seats and I'm the best friend that's getting dragged into it.

I made my way downstairs and Amya was sitting on my couch. She saw me and quickly sat up.

"Finally, now lets go." She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the car.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically as I got into the car.

"I'm so excited," she ignored my comment. "Seven gorgeous guys with beautiful voices on one stage, that never happens."

I just nodded my head to make it seem like I was intrested with everything she was saying. But she knew me to well to know I wasn't.

"Liv, can you act a little more excited. Just for me, one night? I promise you won't leave the venue without liking them." She said I kind of then started to feel bad about the way I asking.

"Okay." I responed. Who knows. I never gave these boys a chance, ever, but now that I have no choice, maybe I will end up liking them.

We got to the venue and we were in our seats and Amya was freaking out.

"I hope I can touch their hands." She squealled.

"You'll have their sweat dripping on you." I reminded her looking at the stage right in front of us.

"You're right. Ahhh." She screamed like a five year old when was clearly nineteen.

I started to look around to pass time and to my surprise there was a lot of of older girls sitting at their seats. I pictured a bunch of eleven year olds running around, but I was wrong.

"Waiting for concerts to start, are the worst." Amya sat in her seat impatiently.

"I know. I'm going to the bathroom wanna come?" I asked.

"No! What if they come onstage before I come back?" She said.

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

I got up from my seat and walked towards the bathroom. As I was walking I saw a sign that said ENTER TO SPEND THE WEEK WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS AND BIG TIME RUSH. That caught my eye and I figured why not enter this contest to help Amya meet her favorite bands, I had to admit, I was always lucky at contest, so it was worth a try.

I got back to the seat and some girl was onstage. Her music was good. I found myself dancing with her music. She was very pretty also. When she got off stage I turned to Amya. "Who was she?" I asked.

"That was Victoria Justice. She's has her own television show on Nickelodean." I nodded my head and turned away from here.

The lights went out again and 'We Will Rock You' filled the arena. The audience started to cheer and I stood irritated and annoyed with the yelling. I turned around and saw glow sticks in everyone's hands. I couple of signs.

Signs said something like this-

BIG TIME JONAS

JONAS RUSH

RED SHIRTED GIRL

I SURVIVED OJD

I THINK ABOUT YOU GUYS WORLDWIDE

HELLO BEUATIFULS

I turned around from reading and saw seven, gorgeoous, men standning onstage. None of them were singing, they were just looking out to everyone. I knew all their names because Amya would always tell me about them and they're all over her wall in her room.

The two guys on the end had guitars, they were Kevin and Nick. Next to Nick is Kendall and next to Kendall is James. Next to Kevin is Carlos and next to Carlos is Logan. In the middle of all the boys was Joe Jonas. All seven of them are all smiling wide looking out at everyone.

I turned to Amya who was at this point hyperventilating. I watched as Logan looked her straight in the eye and smiled at her. "I LOVE YOU LOGAN." She screamed relizing what just happened.

I found myself making eye contact with Nick Jonas. He was really beautiful. Next one I made eye contact with was Carlos and he winked at me. I felt my face get warm- I was red.

Three minutes later, they still we're singing; they were teasing their fans.

"Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to 'til I forget about..." Big time Rush sang, then the music stopped and changed into a different sound.

"My heart goes boom as the stars go blue, like a sea of cell phone lights. The moon gets light as the sun goes down, somewhere behind the Hollywood sign. Have you ever felt like your living in the shadows? Have you ever felt kept down? I know sometimes that it feels like a battle,

but it can turn around..." The Jonas Brothers sang.

"Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now. Don't care, my head's spinning all around now. I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'til I forget about you!..." Big time rush sanf and the music again then changed to the Jonas brothers songs.

"HEEEY! This is the Night! This is the Night! HEEEY! Feelin Alive, Feelin Alive. The Kick Drum Starts as the boulevard, fills up with all the boys and girls. From the Jersey Town to the L.A. Crowd, They Hear Us all over the world."

The concert went on. I had to admit it wasn't boring. I love the way the put their music together and the set list of the conert was pretty awesome.

"Now, we want to do special tonight since you guys are an amazing crowd." Carlos said and everyone screamed.

"You to girls," Nick pointed to me and Amya. "how would you like to come onstage with us?"

Just then both me and Amya had a teeny moment and screamed. The security guard brought us onto the stage and I let Amya walk in front of me since she was a big fan. Each of the boys hugged us.

"Now," Kendall said putting his arm around me. "What's your name?"

"Olivia." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Olivia." He let go of me and walked to Amya.

"What's your name?"

"Amya."

"What a pretty name, nice to meet you."

"Now, this is what we're going to do," Joe started. "Both of you girls take a seat on these seats." We dad as they said.

"We're going to sing you girls our songs." Kevin said.

Nick got down on one knee beside me and grabbed my hand. "Hello Beautiful, How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you its true." The music changed.

James got down on one knee and grabbed Amya hand. "Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause i've been missing," Kendall joined in, "You by my side, yeah."

James and Kendall got up and Joe went to hold Amya hand. "But tonight I'm gonna fly. Yea tonight I'm gonna fly. Cause I could comb across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."

James and Kendall then grabbed my hand. James sang. "Did I awake you out of your dreams? Sorry, but I couldn't sleep." Kendall sang again. "You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice"

The way they collaborated all their music together made this moment even more amazing. They are all talented in their own ways. I love the way how they made their songs fade in and out so they all got their chance to sing.

All I have to say is two girls being serenaded by seven guys, is pretty sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

The concert was over and we got into her car to go home. The ride was silent so I thought this was Amya's way of taking in her whole experience.

Let me tell you all about Amya. Amya is ninteen, like me. We met in 8th grade and ever since then we've been best friends. Amya is like a child. She's into things nineteen year olds don't even think Amya is popular in our school. Everyone loves her. She's gorgeous- blond hair, blue eyes. She has the body every girl dreams off. She's a swimmer and every year she competes she always gets first place. Amya is currently single and she's not looking around. She finds it hard to find a boy who likes her for her personality, not for a partner in bed. She finds comfort in the Jonas Brothers and Big Time Rush because she needs to believe there's boys like them around.

I'm a bit different from Amya. I like to play softball and field hockey. I am a girly girl though. I love getting dressed up and going to parties. I don't get as many guys as Amya, but I do get guys- hot ones too. I'm currently single. I'm not really looking for a boy friend, but if someone comes my way I'm always open for relationships. I love traveling and I'm into photography.

"I wanna pull over to get some Starbucks." Amya said.

"Okay, fine with me." Starbucks was my weakness! I always go there when I get chance.

We pulled up to Starbucks and went inside. No one was really there so we agreed we would stay a little and enjoy the calmess. I orded for both Amya and I as she went to the bathroom. I paid, grabbed my drinks and turned around. My head then went into someones chest.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized and looked up.

"It's okay, don't worry." He said, then looked me into the eyes. "You're Olivia, the one we brought onstage tonight." Nick Jonas said.

"That's me." I confirmed then walked to my table, not knowing what to do.

"Trying to run away from me?" He took a seat accross from me.

"Something like that." I smiled at him.

"It's a small world." Nick pointed out._What is he doing? Why is he talking to me?_

"Things happen for a reason." I said.

"You're right." He smiled, a passionate smile.

"Nick," Carlos came to the table. "Did you order yet or-" He looked at me. "You're Oliva."

"Wow, you remember me too. This is exciting." I said with a smirk on my face. I turned around and saw Amya walking towards me. She looked confused at first, than she realized who they were. She tried her best not to go all fan girl on them.

"Who do we have here?" She came up behind Carlos and touched his back. He smiled at her touch. _That's every boys reaction Amya tuches them._

"Two guys, looking to hang out after a concert." Carlos looked at me, then back up at her.

"Well, we need to go home now. But how does tomorrow sound?" I knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to seem as obsessive fans, she wanted to play hard to get.

"Perfect." Nick said.

"Let's exchange numbers." Carlos said.

We all exchanged our numbers and we left them inside Starbucks.

"You're a pro with guys." I said as we got into the car.

"Years of practice." She replied turning on the car.

"Who do you plan on getting with?" I knew she had a plan already.

"I was thinking Logan or Joe Jonas." She smiled.

"They're all older than you." I said.

"Age is just a number, Liv." She pointed out.

"Okay, but just don't get your hopes up to high. They might be like every other guy you dated." I said like and older sister figure.

"I know. I guess I'm desperate to find someone real to me."

"What if they are real? Than you're going to have to deal with long distant relationships. They're famous, Amya, it will be a very hard relationship."

"I know you care about me, but let me handle this myself."

I got home and got ready ready for bed, it was a long night, fun night. I looked at my phone one last time before I closed my eyes and had two new text messages. Nick and Carlos.

_Carlos- Can't wait to hang tomorrow(;_

_Nick- I'm excited to see you tomorrow. I want to get to know each other more=D_

This will be fun.


End file.
